


I'm with you [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Sanitarium - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP xD ps but seriously it's kind of really really cute pairing ^^ Friendship, bromance, preslash, late slash... whatever xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm with you [vid]




End file.
